His Joy
by Trunks lil' sis
Summary: Elizabeth's Birth Party, Trip's inability to let go and T'Pol's rare jealousy conflict in a moment when family is most important.


Title: His Joy

Rating: PG

Notes: This obviously takes place right after the recovery of Elizabeth and before the Final Episode (CoughBastardskilledTripCough).

Warnings: Impending child death.

Disclaimer: Oh, boy, the dirty things I could have Trip do if I owned him …

His Joy:

There was a bounce in his step as he and Elizabeth took their trip. Conscious of the fragile girl in his arms he control the bounce to a minimal, but noted happily Elizabeth was very much aware when it happened. He liked to add an extra bounce or two when he thought it was safe, a grin appearing on his face when his daughter smiled at him and giggled softly. The sound warmed his heart like never before.

He cradled her to his chest, pressing their warmth together. He had to feel it now. He had to know Elizabeth was alive and warm and her smile was real. If he felt her now, he could remember her forever.

As he and Elizabeth continued down the hall to their intended destination he passed numerous crew members, most who stopped to coo over Elizabeth.

"Going somewhere special?" Crewman Johnson had asked, fingering the pretty lace on the edge of Elizabeth's dress. "Commander, she's beautiful." The young crewman straightened when the baby reached a small hand out.

Trip propped her higher up on his hip and smiled at the woman before him. "No where special," He remarked, smile betraying him.

"Well, have a nice day." Johnson offered one more smile to Elizabeth before formally excusing herself.

"You're just a charmer, aren't you?" Trip asked the distracted baby. Yes, he decided, his little princess could make a Vulcan smile, discounting her mother of course.

They paused outside of the doors that led to the Mess Hall. Behind those doors waited his closest and most important friends. People who had been through years of adventures with him. The Captain, Malcolm, Hoshi, Travis and a select few others. They were the people he trusted to always be frank with him, to always tell the truth even when he didn't want to hear it. And they were the same people he had asked to lie to him for the upcoming occasion. For Elizabeth's rather late Birth Party, he wanted them to pretend she wasn't sick and this would be the first of many parties.

Elizabeth's cool, small hand pressed against his cheek and she stared up at him with soft brown eyes. "Hey there, princess." He dipped forward to press a kiss to the side of her head. "Ready for your party?"

She continued to press her hands across his face, taking in his features and Trip was struck with a painful memory. Just a while ago Phlox had told him about Elizabeth's condition. He had been holding her when Phlox had agreed to release her. There was nothing he could do apparently. Would it make a difference if she stayed in Sick Bay? No, it didn't matter and Phlox wanted Elizabeth to experience the family that was Enterprise, even if he didn't voice that part out loud.

Before he was ready the doors slid open with a slight hiss and both he and Elizabeth were attacked with camera flashes. Trip squinted at his friends and averted his eyes while surprisingly Elizabeth seemed to relish in the attention, squealing in joy.

"There you are!" Jonathan Archer remarked, lowering his camera. "I was just about to send someone out to find you."

"Fashionably late," Trip laughed, stepping fully into the room. "How could I begrudge my princess wanting to show her dress off to everyone?"

Jonathan handed Trip a beverage. "For that," He allowed, "I'm sure we would have waited forever."

Trip's eyes scanned the room, falling on T'Pol who seemed to be standing the furthest away, watching him with almost accusing eyes.

'Lizzie," Trip said, bouncing Elizabeth softly to gain her attention. "How about you spend some time with your Uncle?" With flawless grace Trip transferred the shinning little girl from his arms to his Captain's. "I'll be back," He told Jonathan softly, pleased when the older man began to shower his daughter with affection.

"You mad?" Trip asked, sliding up to stand next to T'Pol. There were a million and a half things she could have been mad about, he realized suddenly, and most of them concerned their daughter.

"My anger is ill-relevant," She snapped quietly.

Trip tried again. "You don't approve." At her raised eyebrow he huffed. "Of the party. Of taking Elizabeth out of Sick Bay." He paused to cross his arms over his chest in a defensive manner. "Of me."

"You are correct."

Of which part, Trip wondered.

"Elizabeth is our child," He said slowly, hugging him when he felt his body tense emotionally. "We both love her equally and we both want what's best for her."

"She should be with us in her final days. Not at a party she will not live to remember. She should be with her--"

"Family?" Trip interrupted her. He watched her watch Elizabeth and was struck with her pain. She was hurting just as much as he was, but they were both hiding it in very different way. "Look around," He urged her, motioning to their friends. "This is her family. These are the people who love her and accept her for the beautiful princess she is. These are the people who don't care about her heritage."

"This party will put significant strain on her."

He stepped closer to the woman he had a child with and brush his side against hers. "But she's happy." And it was the truth so far as Trip could tell. His daughter was smiling and laughing and most of all, acting as if she had tomorrow and the day after that. He was fully convinced she would outlive him when she laughed as she currently was.

"Phlox said it was safe."

"Indeed," She granted him.

"Listen," The engineer said. "We know the reality about Elizabeth, but we don't love her any less. Now if we love her so much and this makes her happy, don't you suppose we oughta let her have it?"

T'Pol was silent next to him.

Elizabeth's giggles filled the air and Trip turned to watch his Captain fussing with the baby. Trip really hadn't believed Elizabeth would allow the shinny white dress shoes to stay on her feet longer than necessary and he found joy in the sight of Captain Jonathan Archer trying to coax her out of kicking the shoes across the room.

T'Pol's hand slid into his own larger one and he felt her sag against him.

"I feel jealousy," She admitted in a low tone that indicated shame. "I should not feel such."

"I understand," He told her. As much as he wanted to spend her last days alone, in the confides of his quarters, he couldn't deny her extended family the right to see her. She was his daughter and instinctually he felt he had a right to keep her away from everyone else. Part of him wanted to hide her away, but that wasn't fair to her and he had come to accept it. "I understand."

"Trip! T'Pol!" Jonathan was calling for them as the wriggling baby in his arms reached for her parents. "Get over here."

Trip nodded. "Can't keep our princess waiting," He told T'Pol and started forward, pulling her gently along with him.

"She's my joy," He would tell T'Pol later as they held their daughter for the last time. "She's what makes me a better person and what completes me. She is my joy." Then finally Trip was prepared to let her go.


End file.
